The present disclosure generally relates to methods for modifying the physical, chemical and/or biological properties of a fluid by irradiation and also systems for the implementation of such methods.
WO 2007/076834 generally discloses a method for inactivating the pathogens of a platelet concentrate contained in a receptacle by joint agitation and irradiation by means of ultraviolet rays. The agitation permits a statistically uniform irradiation of the platelet concentrate. However, in the case of fluids which are very concentrated or more generally which highly absorb the radiation concerned, such as a concentrate of red blood cells, this method would necessitate either using a very large-sized receptacle, or considerably increasing the duration of the irradiation, making this method impracticable for routine use in blood treatment centers.
WO 2006/128047 generally discloses a system for the irradiation of blood in which the blood is exposed to ultraviolet radiation while it circulates in a plastic tube. However, this flux system does not allow a sufficiently thin layer to be obtained to permit the penetration of the light in a concentrated fluid.
Micro-fluidic devices exist, in particular for sorting, separating and/or detecting particles suspended in a fluid. Such a device is described for example in WO 2008/130977. In this device, the particles are focused and ordered before being separated and analyzed.